


The Dress

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis inhales sharply, ready to tell Amelia where she can stick the dress, but Niall puts her hand on the small of Louis’ back, her fingers pressing in <i>just</i> so, soothing Louis in a way that only Niall can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> For Ariel for the amazing prompt. Thank you, angel.  
> Also, massive thanks to Danielle for the beta reading. ♥

There’s a bell above the door to the shop Louis is entering and she already wants to rip it off its hinges. Her entire body is screaming at her to run away, to get out of there as fast as she can and never ever, _ever_ return.

As if hearing Louis’ internal monologue, she feels a hand firmly on her back, pushing her forwards. If Niall wasn’t her girlfriend, Louis probably would have chewed her out for touching her and forcing her to do this. 

It’s only because of Niall that Louis is even _in_ this shop in the first place. Well, actually, it’s Louis’ Mum’s fault, but it’s also Niall’s. It’s Jay’s fault because she had to go and get married again, and, like, while Louis is completely happy for her, she didn’t have to ask Louis to be her Maid of Honour. She could have chosen Louis’ younger sister, Lottie, to do it, since Lottie is fifteen now but nope, she chose _Louis_.

Worse yet, she requested that Louis wear a _dress_.

It’s all of Louis’ worst nightmares come true. 

She isn’t a dress wearing kind of girl. She’s a punk rocker, black shirts, black jeans, skateboard in hand, non-dress-wearing kind of girl. The last time she wore a dress was for school and that’s because school uniforms were mandatory. Not that Louis didn’t protest that at every single chance she got, of course. 

But _dresses_.

Her nose crinkles at the thought.

“C’mon,” Niall says, pushing Louis further into the shop. 

They’re literally just standing at the door and the sales assistant is giving them a funny look. Louis can see the woman giving her the once over, taking in her ripped old, black band t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans. She can see the disdain crossing her face and her lips pursing, clearly judging Louis on her looks alone. Well, fuck her, Louis thinks. She turns around, only to be met with Niall shaking her head, a smirk on her face. Niall puts her hands on Louis’ shoulders and squeezes gently.

“This is for your Mum’s wedding, Lou,” she says softly. 

“ _Fine_ ,” Louis grinds out. She lets Niall turn her around and she doesn’t resist that much when Niall pushes her forwards. 

“You can’t have a skateboard in here,” the sales assistant says, condescension clear in her voice.

“Look at that, Niall, can’t have a skateboard in here!” Louis says cheerfully, trying to turn back around but Niall’s hands are still firmly on her shoulders and she refuses to let Louis turn around.

“She has an appointment,” Niall says to the woman. “Under Tomlinson.”

The woman’s eyes flick to the day planner laid out in front of her and her lips tug downwards for a moment before she looks up, giving them a smile. 

“Welcome,” she says, falsely bright. “If you could please pass me your skateboard so it’s out of the way, that would be appreciated.”

Louis glances at Niall who gives her an encouraging nod and Louis reluctantly hands her board over. 

“I’m Amelia and I’ll be helping you today,” she says, clasping her hands together. “Your mother, Johannah, right?” Louis nods. “She has chosen the dresses already. We just need you to try yours on and fit it, in case there are any alternations that need to be made.”

Louis nods. “Alright,” she says warily.

“You’re the last of her daughters to come and get fitted, so hopefully there won’t be too much to do,” Amelia says. “I’ll be right back with the dress.” She disappears for a moment and another worker appears in her place, making Louis blink. 

“C’mon, let’s go wait over here,” Niall says softly in Louis’ ear, guiding her towards the door that Amelia disappeared through.

She reappears a moment later, carrying a dress in a white garment bag and she asks for them to follow her. Amelia leads them to a curtained off area that has several changing rooms lined against the far wall. 

“Your mother has _fantastic_ taste,” Amelia says as she hooks the dress, still in its garment bag, on the front of one of the changing room doors. “The dress she chose is absolutely divine!” She unzips the bag and Louis’ mouth drops open in horror.

Her mum wasn’t lying when she said that she was going to put Louis in a lilac coloured dress. She wants to cry. She thinks that it’s hideous.

Well, not completely hideous, Louis can appreciate the nice style of the dress but there is no way in _hell_ that she is wearing a dress like that.

Niall bursts out laughing at Louis’ expression and Louis pinches her in the side _hard_.

Amelia frowns at them. “The sooner you try this on and get fitted properly, the faster you’ll be able to leave, ladies.”

Louis inhales sharply, ready to tell Amelia where she can stick the dress, but Niall puts her hand on the small of Louis’ back, her fingers pressing in _just_ so, soothing Louis in a way that only Niall can.

“Sure,” Louis grits out, giving Amelia an overly false smile. 

She accepts the dress and steps into the changing room, mumbling under her breath the entire time as she hangs the dress on the inside hook and slips out of her shirt and skinnies. She sighs and leaves them in a pile in the corner before unzipping the dress to step into. She smooths down the fabric so she can get it zipped up properly and closes her eyes tightly as she turns to face the mirror.

This is going to take a _lot_ of psyching up if she’s going to actually look at herself in a dress. A few deep breaths and ‘you can do this!’ later, Louis cracks an eye open. Her vision swims into focus and she opens both eyes, taking in how she looks in the lilac dress. It fits nicely, she thinks. But it’s the _only_ compliment that she’s going to give the dress at all.

She thinks she looks like someone stuffed the devil into an angel’s gown and tried to pass it off as normal. She feels uncomfortable, like the dress is itchy and burning her skin but she knows that it’s only her own mind being mean to her. 

With a sigh, Louis slowly turns the lock on the door and pokes her head out.

“No laughing,” she says sternly to Niall who mimes zipping up her lips and throwing away the key.

Of course, the second she steps out, Niall laughs so hard that her snapback falls off her head. The bitch. Louis has half a mind to break up with her on the spot.

Amelia clucks her tongue at both of them. “You look absolutely wonderful, Louis,” she gushes. “Let me just fit you properly and then you can take the dress off, alright?”

Louis grunts in response and Amelia leaves them alone for a moment.

“Stop laughing, you cow,” Louis says, turning to face Niall, who bends down to pick up her hat and plonks it back on top of her mass of messy blonde hair.

“I’m not laughing,” Niall lies, her smile so wide that she looks like her face is about to become one gigantic smile.

“I look like a right tit,” Louis grumbles, turning to face the mirror on the opposite wall. “My tattoos clash with this dress badly. Mum’ll have my head.”

“Remind me not to be there when she sees you in the dress for the first time,” Niall adds unhelpfully, grinning over Louis’ shoulder. She steps up behind Louis and puts her hands on her waist, her stupid snapback poking Louis in the back of the head. 

Louis makes a face at Niall in their reflections of the mirror. Niall’s hands slip around Louis’ front to hold her closely, her palms splayed across Louis’ stomach, fingers curling in ever so slightly. 

“For the record, you look pretty shagable,” Niall says and she kisses the side of Louis’ neck. 

A moment later, Amelia reappears and Niall moves back so that she can pin wherever she needs to adjust. Louis stands still while Niall makes faces at her, leaning against the wall next to the mirror. She patiently waits for Amelia to finish and audibly sighs in relief when she is done.

“Amelia, there’s a call for you,” the other sales assistant says, poking her head around the curtain that separates the sections of the store. 

“I’ll be right there,” Amelia says before she turns to Louis. “Please take care undressing and leave the dress hanging up in the changing room. I’ll collect it when you’re done and call your mother when I’ve made the alterations for your final fitting, alright?”

“Sure,” Louis replies with a nod. 

“Jane will give you your skateboard back before you leave, too, just ask her for it,” Amelia says before she turns on her heel and bustles out of the room. 

“Finally I can take this monstrosity off,” Louis grumbles. 

“Want a hand?” Niall offers and Louis looks over at her in time to see Niall waggling her eyebrows. Louis smirks and nods, heading back into the changing room that still has her clothes in it.

Niall’s hands are soft on her skin as she unzips the dress for Louis to step out of. Niall lowers the dress until it slips down Louis’ legs and she carefully hangs it up.

“Don’t want to get into trouble with your mum if it’s a mess,” Niall says softly. She takes off her snapback and runs a hand through her messy hair before her gaze rakes over Louis’ underwear clad body. “You looked fucking sexy in that.”

“Really?” Louis asks, disbelievingly. 

“Really,” Niall echoes, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. 

In the next moment, she crowds Louis up against the opposite wall and kisses her hotly, her hands running down Louis’ sides before grabbing her arse. Louis whines into the kiss, arching into Niall’s touch. She tangles her hand in Niall’s hair and hooks one of her legs over Niall’s hips.

“Why don’t you show me how much?” Louis whispers against Niall’s lips. 

Niall grins and dips her head, her teeth scraping across the tattoo on Louis’ collarbone before she sucks on the spot hard. Louis bites back a whimper, careful not to make too much noise in case they get caught. 

The cups of Louis’ bra gets pushed under her tits as Niall gets her mouth around one of her nipples, sucking until the nub is hard in her mouth, her free hand rolling the nipple between her fingers. Louis inhales sharply and lets her head drop against the wall behind her. 

Niall touches her everywhere, her teeth scraping across sensitive spots of flesh on Louis’ body, sucking bruises wherever she goes. Louis’ body is on fire under Niall’s hands. 

“Kiss me,” Louis whispers and Niall stands up, dipping her head to kiss Louis hotly. 

One of her hands tangles with Louis’ own, pinning it against the wall behind Louis while the other slides slowly down Louis’ body. Her fingers tease at the hem of Louis’ knickers and she lifts her hips forwards, silently asking for more. She nips at Niall’s lip hard and Niall pushes her hand underneath the elastic, immediately spreading Louis’ folds and touching her clit with a finger.

Louis’ moan is swallowed by Niall’s mouth against hers and she rocks down into Niall’s hand. “More,” she pants.

Niall presses her forehead against Louis’ own and tightens her grip in the hand holding Louis’ as she rubs Louis’ clit, circling the sensitive bundle of nerves. Louis’s breathing gets harsher the closer she gets to her orgasm and Niall seems to know exactly when that is going to be because she speeds up her actions, rubbing her fingers over Louis’ clit until she comes, squeezing her eyes closed and biting down so hard on her bottom lip that she tastes blood.

Niall pulls her hand out from Louis’ knickers and wipes them on the side, making Louis swat at her. 

“Gross,” she mumbles tiredly. 

“I know,” Niall replies. “C’mon, we’d better get out of here before Amelia comes looking for you.”

“Shit,” Louis hisses, realising exactly where they are. She hastily dresses and smooths down her hair as best as she can before opening the changing room door. She peeks her head around, thankfully not seeing Amelia anywhere in sight. “We’re clear.”

Niall grins and takes Louis’ hand in hers, shoving her snapback on with the other hand as she leads Louis back into the main store.

“All done?” the lady who must be Jane asks and Louis nods. She knows she’s flushed and she just hopes that Jane has no idea what went on in their changing room. 

Wordlessly, she hands Louis the skateboard and wishes her and Niall a good afternoon.

Louis is giggling like mad as she and Niall hastily leave the shop, figuring the day didn’t turn out nearly as bad as she expected it to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my eighth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
